Piece Of Time
by The God That Failed
Summary: Aizen has become the Spirit King and causing havoc in Karakura Town where Rukia, Ichigo, and Urahara are the final hope to save the future of the Soul Society and Karakura Town
1. Chapter 1 Karakura Town's Demise

**Piece of Time**

In the middle of the Winter War that is taking place in Karakura Town. Ichigo and his friends are fight against Aizen and whatever is left of his Arrancar Army. Ichigo has been on the defensive ever since he started his fight with Sosuke Aizen.

"What's the matter Kurosaki Ichigo? You can't comprehend what my power is at right now. Your just a weak Ryoka boy," Aizen said cockily.

"_I am not weak. I'm strong. Am I afraid of what he's become. I can't be afraid. He's just messing with my head to put me in more despair than I already am," _ Ichigo thought.

"You are thinking that I'm messing with your head. You are wrong boy. Let me show you the difference between your pathetic power and my amazing power," Aizen said being cocky as usual.

Aizen flash stepped to Chad, Orihime, and Uryu and killed all three of them with a single swing of his zanpakuto. Ichigo stood there in fear of what Aizen did to his friends. Ichigo was about to attack Aizen but a mysterious shinigami got in between Ichigo and attacked Aizen. Ichigo looked on shocked that his dad, Isshin Kurosaki is also a shinigami, fighting Aizen.

"It's been a long time since we last saw each other Kurosaki Isshin," Aizen said.

"Yes it has Aizen and I'm going to finish this," Isshin stated.

Ichigo stood there watching Aizen and his dad battle against each other. Isshin slashed downwards towards Aizen but it was met with a block of Aizen's zanpakuto. That's how it went for approximately ten minutes ago.

"You said that you will finish this. I can guarantee you that this will be finished but you are not going to finish this I am," Aizen stated as he flash stepped behind Isshin slashing his zanpakuto horizontally instantly killing Isshin.

Ichigo looked on as Aizen killed his father. What just can't get any worst than killing his own father? Aizen dragged his sisters to him and slaughter them like cows in front of him. Only thing Ichigo could was to watch all of this going on around him and he can't do nothing about killing this monster known as Aizen. As Ichigo was ready to try to kill Aizen, Rukia got in his way.

"Rukia run away before he kills you to," Ichigo frightened for Rukia's life.

"Why should I? I'm strong to and you don't to believe in me," Rukia said to Ichigo.

"He's right you know. I should kill you just for getting in my way," Aizen said as he went up to Rukia and punched her down to the ground knocking her unconscious as she landed on the ground hard.

"Rukia!" Ichigo shouted.

"You are next Ryoka," Aizen said flash stepping towards Ichigo barely cutting him from his left shoulder to the right side of his waist. It's not enough to kill him but it's enough to leave him unconscious.

"Urahara Kisuke, this will be the last time we meet. Your student is pathetic just as the other Shinigamis before him," Aizen stated.

***50 Years Later***

It's been 50 years since Aizen left for the Royal Realm to successfully take the Spirit King's throne. In Karakura Town, it's been hell for the three shinigami that are still alive taking on mass of hollows.

"These hollows fucking suck," Ichigo stated.

This past 50 years Ichigo has been training a lot to become more stronger than he was in the past. His new look consists of a thicker strap across his chest. He also has four black vertical lines on his forearms and black bands with white ends crossing over his chest, wrists, and ankles. Similar bands are around his neck as collars. His Shikai also changed. The blade is a silver hilt with gray-wrappings and a short length of chain at its base. The blade itself becomes slightly reshaped, curving inwards at the backside of the tip similar to a trench knife. When stored away on Ichigo's back, the former cloth will materialize to still act as an impromptu sheath.

Rukia also changed. She has her hair cropped into a bob that hangs about her face. Her uniform's sleeves has been shortened and she wears fingerless white tekkou that are similar to Byakuya's but extend to above her elbows.

"Yeah they do. Whatever happen to the hollow we used to face before Aizen became the new Spirit King?" Rukia asked while she, Ichigo, and Urahara sliced through more hollows.

"I have no idea. I missed the challenge of actually getting killed," Ichigo said as the onslaught of hollows came to an end for the day.

"I agree. These hollows aren't a challenge anymore. I hope a time machine to be invented so we could go back in time and kill Aizen before he betrays Soul Society," Rukia said.

"I invented a time machine for when to go back to the past to fix horrible things. I've been working on it for three years now and I finally finished it a few days ago. Now that it's up and running, I think it's time for you both go back to the past and stop Aizen once and for all," Urahara informed them.

Ichigo and Rukia was shocked when they heard the news. They were going back in time to make this time period right and peaceful instead of this horrible nightmarish place.

"What time period are we heading to?" Ichigo asked.

"The day that Rukia starts the academy and two years before Hisana died," Urahara told them.

"Take this pill. It will cure Hisana's fatally illness. It will make Rukia happy and Byakuya won't have a stick up his ass," Urahara whispered to Ichigo getting a low chuckle from the orange hair shinigami.

"Thank you Urahara. Will you be coming with us?" Ichigo asked.

"I'll come with the two of you and help you both even though I'm pretty sure that Ichigo can kill him without both of us being there. Besides, I rather go than stay here fighting hollows," Urahara answered.

"Are we ready to go back to the past?" Rukia asked.

"Yes we both are ready. Let me tell you this important detail. Rukia, me and you will merged with our past selves, but, Ichigo won't be born in the human world," Urahara informed them.

Rukia and Ichigo nodded and went in the time machine to the past to stop Aizen's plans on becoming the Spirit King.

**Author's Note: I hope this is a good chapter to start this time travel story. Read and Review.**

**If you have a youtube account. Subscribe to CreepingDeathish, I upload Let's Plays of games that I like to play and share them with you the viewers. Thank you for reading this chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2 The Academy Begins

**"Talking to Zanpakuto or Hichigo"**

**"Zanpakuto talking"**

**_"Hichigo talking"_**

_"Thoughts"_

**Chapter 2**

**Day of the Academy (1960)**

As Ichigo and Rukia woke up, they were wearing the academy uniform. Rukia's uniform is red while Ichigo's uniform is blue.

"Hey. You ready for the big day again," Ichigo said.

"Hey to you to Ichigo and yes I'm ready again," Rukia replied.

They got up and went outside looking for Renji. Rukia knows where he is at this point of time, sleeping on a tree branch in his uniform. Once they got there, Rukia picked up a rock and threw it at him making him fall hard on the ground.

"You could have yelled Rukia," Renji said.

"I could but what's the fun in yelling when I can throw a rock at you and laugh at you when you fall off," Rukia replied.

"I could have broke something Rukia. By the way, who is that with you?" Renji asked.

"Oh this is Ichigo my new friend," Rukia answered.

"Where did you meet this orange hair freak of nature?" Renji asked insulting Ichigo.

"We met yesterday while we was getting our uniforms at the entrance of the academy," Rukia answered him again while Ichigo punched him in the face.

"Don't insult my natural hair color you red headed baboon," Ichigo said.

Before Renji could respond, Ichigo and Rukia started walking to the academy. Renji caught up to them holding his face.

"Damn you sure packed a punch," Renji said.

"I've been in a lot of fights over my hair color so I get stronger to defend myself from the idiotic people that hate me," Ichigo said to him.

As they reached the main entrance to the academy. They went up to the sign in desk and give the person that's in charge their names.

"Ichigo," Ichigo said.

"Rukia," Rukia said.

"Renji Abarai," Renji said last as they all went to talk to other people to meet other future Shinigami.

"So. How did you two meet?" Renji asked.

"This morning. He rescued me when I was getting cornered by violent aggressive idiots," Rukia answered.

"You are capable of taking them out," Renji stated the obvious.

"I know I am capable of taking them out but they tied me up taking off my clothes and tried to rape me. It didn't happen because Ichigo came to the rescue fighting them off eventually killing them," Rukia said.

"Deserves their asses right for touching you like that," Renji said disgusted about what happen to his friend.

Unbeknownst to Renji, as he kept walking, he bumped it a girl around Rukia's height, to be known as Momo Hinamori. Momo has brown eyes, and wears the standard Shinigami Academy robes with her black hair in pony tails.

"Hey watch where you are going you fucking douche bag," Hinamori yelled as she turned around looking at the three people.

"Sorry about that. My name is Renji Abarai and these two are Ichigo and Rukia," Renji introduced them to Momo.

"I'm Momo Hinamori. Nice to meet you," Momo introduced herself and looked at Ichigo.

"Holy fuck the one with the orange hair is so fucking hot," Momo said causing herself to faint while Ichigo and Rukia are blushing.

Renji helped Momo from the ground and they saw Ichigo and Rukia blushing.

"Why are you two blushing?" Momo asked.

"By the comment you said towards me," Ichigo answered flustered.

"I'm Ichigo by the way Momo," Ichigo said.

"Okay sorry about that," Momo apologized.

"It's fine I get all the time growing up in Inuzuri," Ichigo said.

"Wow. I see the tough guy look your sporting there," Momo complimented.

"Thank you. Rukia did the same thing when we first met," Ichigo replied.

"At least I'm not the only one. How did you and Rukia meet?" Momo asked.

So Ichigo told Momo the whole story of "what happened" earlier today.

"That's so wrong. They deserved to die," Momo said appalled.

The bell rang for the academy to start. Students form a single straight line to the entrance of the building. The inside is the same as an ordinary school with classrooms, cafeteria, bathrooms, etc. Once the students were all in, they were told to go to the auditorium to wait for further instruction.

"What are they going to tell us Rukia?" Ichigo whispered into Rukia's ear.

"They are going to tell us to take a test in order to decide if we should go to advance class or not," Rukia whispered back.

They went inside the auditorium and sat down on the chairs that are bolted down to the ground. Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, and Momo sat in the middle section on the inside. One of the instructors came up on the stage to announce the entrance exams.

"Listen up newcomers. You are going to take an entrance exam on whether you will be in the advance class or a regular class. There will be five judges that will score your exams on what they will ask you. They will grade your performance in Kido, Zanjutsu, Hoho, and Hakuda. Once I call your name, you will go to the training grounds for your exam. Good luck," the instructor finished.

One by one the students left to take the exam. In the meantime, Ichigo and Rukia are talking to their zanpakuto or zanpakuto/hollow.

**"How long am I going to wait to use you again Shirayuki?"** Rukia asked her zanpakuto.

**"Very soon Rukia," Shirayuki answered.**

Rukia mentally nodded in her head while Ichigo was talking to Zangetsu.

**"How long am I going to wait use you again Zangetsu?"** Ichigo asked his zanpakuto.

**"Very soon Ichigo," Zangetsu answered.**

**"How long is Hichigo going to sleep?" **Ichigo asked again.

**"Within two hours give or take," Zangetsu answered.**

Ichigo mentally nodded in his head. They got out of the Inner World when Renji came back.

"So how did your exam go Renji?" Momo asked.

"It's was fine but I had trouble with Kido hence the fire alarm and the people shouting to stop the fire," Renji answered embarrassed.

"Ichigo you are next. Good luck on your exam," the instructor called his name.

Ichigo got up and went to the training grounds to begin his exam.

**Author's note: Thank you for reading and reviewing my first chapter of this story I hope I get some more in the future.**

**If you have a youtube account. Subscribe to CreepingDeathish at /creepingdeathish. I do playthroughs of games and put them on that channel.**

**Thank you for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3 Cure For Hisana?

**Chapter 3**

Ichigo entered the training grounds to take his exam. The judges are Sosuke Aizen; captain of Squad 5, Byakuya Kuchiki; captain of Squad 6, husband of Hisana, and the head of the Kuchiki Clan, Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto; captain of Squad 1 and one of the oldest captain in the history of Soul Society, Kenpachi Zaraki; captain of Squad 11 and the brute of all Shinigamis, Soi Fon; captain of Squad 2 and the leader of the Stealth Force, and Gin Ichimaru; captain of Squad 3.

Ichigo was surprised when he saw Aizen sitting there next to Ichimaru. He forced himself to control his Spiritual Pressure from rising and from going over there trying to kill Aizen bare-handed.

"Ichigo. Are you ready for your exam?" Yamamoto asked.

"Yes sir," Ichigo answered.

"Very well. We may begin," Yamamoto said.

"What made you decide to become a member of the Gotei 13?" Soi Fon asked.

"I had nowhere else to go. I had to survive on my own in Inzuri; the 78th District of the Rukongai," Ichigo answered.

The judges wrote a high mark on Ichigo's score sheet.

"The next test is the Kido test. Perform a Kido spell on the target," Byakuya asked.

"Alright. Hado #73 Soren Sokatsui," Ichigo chanted bringing a blue lightning bolt destroying the target completely.

"Impressive," Byakuya said as the other captains putting another high mark on the score sheet.

"Name three Kido spells that Shinigamis use," Soi Fon asked.

"Soren Sokatsui, Hurohitsugi, and Senju Koten Taiho," Ichigo answered as they put a third straight high mark on his score sheet.

"The next test will demonstrate on your sword skills. There are practice swords on the rack and you will have an opponent to fight against. Later on, you will get your personal zanpakuto during your academy years," Yamamoto said.

Ichigo nodded and went over to the rack and grabbed one. He went back to the middle of the training grounds to wait for his opponent to show up.

"You may come in Chojiro Sasakibe," Yamamoto said.

Chojiro Sasakibe; lieutenant of Squad 1 and the most loyal shinigami in the existence of the Gotei 13, walked in and grabbed a wooden sword.

"The both of you will fight until someone is poked by the sword or their sword snaps in half," Kenpachi said.

Ichigo and Chojiro nodded got into a fighting stance getting ready to fight.

"Begin!" Yamamoto shouted as Ichigo and Chojiro began charging towards each other. Once they started swinging their swords, Ichigo snapped Chojiro's sword cleaned off leaving no trace of a splinter surprising the judges.

"_I could use this kid to take over the Soul Society," _Aizen thought.

"Ichigo you have passed your exam with flying colors which means you will be heading to the advanced class," Yamamoto said.

"Thank you," Ichigo said as he left towards the auditorium again and sat next to Rukia again.

"Rukia Kuchiki you are next," the instructor said as Rukia got up and went to the training grounds to begin her exam.

Around thirty minutes later, Rukia came back to the auditorium smiling bigger than ever. She sat back in between Ichigo and Renji.

"Here's the list for who is going to the advance class and who's not going," the instructor said as he pinned the lists on the bulletin board.

Everyone got up except for Ichigo and Rukia; already know which class they are going to. As everyone got to look to see which class they will be heading to, Ichigo and Rukia decided to talk about stuff the others shouldn't know.

"Let me guess, you are going to advance class," Ichigo said.

"Yes I am, what about you?" Rukia replied.

"Yep. Since we didn't have time to date back in our time. Let's date in this time line," Ichigo said.

"That is a good idea Ichigo. I would love to do that since we couldn't date in our time cause of that bastard Aizen," Rukia replied.

Once everyone that got up sat back down in their seats, a messenger came up to the instructor and gave him a very important letter pertaining to Ichigo and Rukia.

"Listen up. Ichigo and Rukia, you are being summoned to Byakuya Kuchiki's manor immediately. A security guard is here to escort you to the manor," the instructor announced.

Ichigo and Rukia got up and followed the security guard to the manor. They reached the Kuchiki Manor, saying it's a huge mansion is an understatement. The guard dropped them off and one of the servants escorted them to Byakuya and his wife, Hisana. They arrived in the garden where Byakuya and Hisana are at.

"Here they are sir," the servant said as he walked away.

"You must be Rukia and Ichigo," Byakuya said.

"Yes we are Mr. Kuchiki," Ichigo said trying to be polite without breaking cover.

"Rukia there's something I need to tell you. This is my wife, Hisana Kuchiki, from the stories that she has told me over the years that we have been married. She is your sister, when you two first came here, she abandoned you thinking that she can't take care of you or herself at the same time. You are a part of the Kuchiki family considering that I'm married to your sister. You have the benefits of a Kuchiki but the Kuchiki family won't force you to marry someone that you don't love," Byakuya said.

"Thank you," Rukia said.

"As for the both you, when you graduate the academy you be immediately in my squad. Ichigo, you will be my lieutenant since my current lieutenant will retire from his position after the graduation. As for you Rukia, you will fill the empty 3rd seat," Byakuya informed them.

"Thank you sir," Ichigo said bowing to him.

"Thank you nii-sama," Rukia said bowing to him as well.

"It's nice to meet you Hisana," Ichigo said.

"It's my pleasure Ichigo," Hisana replied starting to cough.

"Are you alright nee-san?" Rukia asked worried

"No I'm not. I'm sick and incurable," Hisana said and Ichigo just remembered something.

"I have something that will cure you," Ichigo informed her handing the medicine to Hisana.

"What is this?" Hisana asked.

"I don't know exactly what it is but I do know that it's a medicine that will cure your rare disease," Ichigo answered.

"How is this possible?" Byakuya asked.

"It's possible because we are from the future," Rukia answered.

"Now that's impossible," Byakuya said.

"Yes it is possible. Let me prove it," Ichigo replied taking out a device that Urahara created that records battles that Ichigo and Rukia were in.

As Byakuya and Hisana watched the battles Ichigo and Rukia were in, Ichigo and Rukia were holding hands while raising their reiatsu without meaning to. Byakuya sensed this and turned off the device and they suppressed their reiatsu.

"We believe you, but what I don't get is why are you fighting against Aizen?" Byakuya asked.

"In our time, he betrayed the Soul Society and going to take over the position of the Spirit King. He had Rukia to be executed in order for him to get the Hogyoku but I ruined his execution plan but he got the Hogyoku from inside Rukia's body," Ichigo answered.

"I see. You two are here to stop Aizen in this time so you both have a peaceful future," Byakuya said.

"Yes sir,' Ichigo said.

"We have to get back to the academy," Rukia said.

"It's nice to chat with you two and don't tell no one on what we discussed about," Ichigo said warning them.

They said goodbyes as they walk back to the academy.

**Author's note: I had Ichigo and Rukia tell Byakuya and Hisana that they are from the future because if they didn't then I had to put how did Ichigo and Rukia got medicine to cure an unknown medicine. I hope that makes sense. Read and Review.**


	4. Chapter 4 Ichigo's True Power

**Sorry about the long update my girlfriend broke up with me last month and didn't have the strength to write or update this story. So yeah, I'm single now. Enough with the sadness enjoy this chapter. Read and review. subscribe to my youtube channel link in the profile. Thanks for reading/subscribing.**

**Chapter 4**

They reached the academy and went inside the building. When they got back, people were getting ready for their first class. They saw Renji talking to Momo by the auditorium.

"Hey Renji," Ichigo said.

"Sup, here is your schedules," Renji replied handing them their schedules and room numbers.

Ichigo and Rukia looked at each other schedules noticing they got the same classes and are roommates.

"What's your first class Renji, Momo?" Ichigo asked them.

"I got sword skill first," Renji answered.

"I got Kido first," Momo answered.

"Rukia and I got sword play first then Kido second," Ichigo said.

Once the chime sounded, the four of them went to their respective classes. Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji sat together in class.

"Listen up, your in my class now and I want you to fight your classmates to get your zanpakutos," Kenpachi Zaraki said.

The class just nodded and went outside for sword practice. Their practice field is massive and it easily could fit ten classes.

"Take a practice sword and sit down to wait further instruction," Zaraki ordered.

The class got their practice swords and sat down like they were supposed to do.

"Whoever breaks their opponents sword first is the victor. We will do this everyday until every last one of you get your unique zanpakuto," Zaraki informed them and the class cheered while Ichigo and Rukia smirked on the inside.

"Now I'll be picking your opponents. Ichigo you will face Izuru Kira. Rukia you will face Renji Abarai. For the final battle is between Toshiro Hitsugaya and Shuhei Hisagi," Zaraki said.

"First up is Ichigo versus Izuru Kira," Zaraki announced as Ichigo and Izuru got up and got to the middle of the field.

"Ready, set, fight," Zaraki said to begin the fight.

Ichigo and Izuru lunged towards each other and they crossed blades. Once they stopped, Izuru noticed that his sword broke.

"Damn, I lost," Izuru said sadly.

"Congrats Ichigo. You'll do better next time Izuru," Zaraki said encouraging Izuru.

As the class went on, Rukia won her battle against Renji and Hisagi's and Hitsugaya's battle ended with a tie as their swords were broken. All four of them got their zanpakutos while the rest had to wait.

"_It's good to have you here with me Zangetsu," _Ichigo thought.

"_**Same here Ichigo," **_Zangetsu said.

"_I missed you so much Shirayuki,"_ Rukia thought.

"_**I missed you to Rukia,"**_ Shirayuki said.

Only funny thing that happen was at the Kido class where Renji blew himself up so he has to stay after school for Kido lessons in private. Ichigo and Rukia went in their room and laid down to take a nap after an eventful day.

An hour later, Ichigo and Rukia paid a visit to the Kuchiki Manor. They went inside the mansion and waited for a servant to take them to Byakuya and Hisana. The mansion has an England Royalty look to it with gold door handles, crystal chandelier with candle-like light bulbs. The servant took them to the Kuchiki living room. The living room has an elegant beige colored couch with matching color chairs and a glass table.

"Hello again Byakuya and Hisana," Ichigo greeted.

"Hello again Ichigo," Hisana said while Byakuya nodded.

"May I ask what are you two are doing here?" Byakuya asked.

"We need to contact Urahara and tell him what's going on and such about dealing with Aizen," Rukia answered.

"I'll get right on it," Byakuya said while summoning a hell butterfly.

"It's been a really long time since my zanpakuto has been sealed," Ichigo said reminiscing about his past.

"Why is that?" Byakuya asked as he sent the hell butterfly to Urahara.

"In my time line when I first became a shinigami my zanpakuto was sealed until I regain my powers which you stole in my time using Urahara's method I was victorious but at a cost. I gained hollow powers which I didn't know beforehand. It was during my fight with Kenpachi that I learned that I had a hollow inside me. I trained with Urahara for ten days after I awakened Zangetsu, after I awakened my zanpakuto, Zangetsu has been in his Shikai form ever since I regain my power," Ichigo answered as Urahara appeared in the living room.

"Long time no see eh Kuchiki," Urahara greeted.

Byakuya nodded as Urahara sat down next to Ichigo.

"I see that Hisana is doing okay," Urahara said.

"Yes, she has been doing well ever since she took that medicine that Ichigo gave her," Byakuya said.

"Of course, I invented it after I invented a time machine. It was a matter of time that Aizen of the future will take hold control as the Spirit King," Urahara said.

"Byakuya gave Rukia and I an offer. When me and her graduate the academy we will be in his squad with me as his lieutenant and Rukia will be his 3rd seat," Ichigo informed Urahara.

"That sounds exciting for the both of you," Urahara said.

"When should we take action against Aizen," Rukia asked.

"I don't know when that will be but when the time comes we will be ready," Urahara answered.

"Does the Central 46 eavesdrop on the Captain's Meetings?" Ichigo asked.

"No they don't Ichigo," Byakuya answered.

"Good when we graduate that will be when we tell the captain's the true nature of Aizen," Ichigo stated.

"Very well, we'll chat with you two later," Byakuya said.

"Alright, you and Hisana can come to our sword skill class tomorrow to see our Shikai. Our teacher told us to communicate with our zanpakutos and get their name and release it to the class tomorrow," Ichigo said.

"Alright, we will see you then. By the way Rukia, instead of you being my 3rd seat you will be the lieutenant of Squad 3," Byakuya stated.

"Why is that?" Rukia asked.

"Only Captains and Lieutenants can be in the meetings," Byakuya answered.

"That's true. We'll see you and Hisana tomorrow," Rukia said as she and Ichigo walk back to the dorm rooms of the academy.

They reached their rooms kissed each other good night and went to sleep in separate beds. Ichigo's bed is next to the right wall of the room next to the window and Rukia's bed is next to the left wall of the room next to the same window.

The next day, Ichigo and Rukia got ready for their zanpakuto releasing day. Before they left the dorm, Ichigo put his zanpakuto and sheath on his back while Rukia has her zanpakuto and sheath on the left side of her hip.

They entered the classroom for 1st period and talking to their friends.

"Hey Renji. Have you found your zanpakuto's name?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes I did and it took me like around six hours to hear my zanpakuto's name," Renji answered.

"That's great. It took Ichigo and I four hours to hear our zanpakuto's names," Rukia lied.

"That fast. That's impressive," Renji said.

"Well we don't like to waste time goofing off when we train," Ichigo replied.

Renji nodded as the teacher walked in the classroom.

"Listen up class. As you all know today is the day of you telling the class what's your zanpakuto's name and we have two special guests spectating this class only. Here they are Captain Kuchiki and his wife Hisana Kuchiki," the teacher said as Byakuya and Hisana walked in the class.

Byakuya and Hisana took a seat behind Ichigo and Rukia.

"Let's get going to the training grounds," the teacher said as the students and the Kuchiki's went to the training grounds.

Once they arrived at the training grounds, the students got in a single file line. Renji, Rukia, and Ichigo is in the first row with some of the other students and Byakuya and Hisana stood in front of the class.

"Abarai, you are first," the instructor said.

"Yes sir," Renji replied as he went in the middle of the training grounds.

"Roar, Zabimaru," Renji commanded as his zanpakuto changed its shape from a ordinary katana into a six segmented blades with spikes at the end of each segment.

The class was amazed by Renji's Shikai as he got back in line while his zanpakuto went back to normal. Byakuya and Hisana were impressed by the power Renji has in him.

"Next up is Rukia," the instructor announced.

Rukia went to the middle of the area and released her zanpakuto.

"Dance, Sode no Shirayuki," Rukia commanded as her zanpakuto changed color from a silver color blade to a white color blade and a red hilt to a white hilt with a Rukia charm attached to the bottom of the hilt and a white satin ribbon that is attached to the bottom of the Rukia charm. Her zanpakuto has a hollow snowflake-like guard.

The class was mesmerize by the look of Rukia's zanpakuto and the beauty from her and her zanpakuto. She got back in line while her zanpakuto went back to its original state. Byakuya and Hisana just smiled at Rukia while she was walking back.

"Next up is Ichigo," the instructor announced.

Ichigo went up to the middle of the area and talked to Zangetsu.

"What's your command Zangetsu?" Ichigo asked

"_**Kill my enemies," Zangetsu said.**_

"Can you hold back half of my power when I release you?" Ichigo asked again.

"_**Of course Ichigo," Zangetsu answered.**_

"Thanks," Ichigo said as he stood in front of the class in the middle.

He got into a battle stance as he said his release command for Zangetsu.

"Kill my enemies, Zangetsu," Ichigo commanded as dust circled where Ichigo is standing while Zangetsu is holding half of Ichigo's power. The dust cleared and showed Ichigo and his zanpakuto. The blade changes, the blade has a curved tip at the back and at the front in the shape of a trench knife. The hilt is silver with gray wrappings with no guard.

Everyone was shocked when they saw Ichigo when the dust finally settled.

"Mr. Kuchiki, can you put a Kido spell around this area to make my reiatsu undetectable on the outside?" Ichigo asked.

Byakuya nodded and he put a Kido spell around the area where they are at and once he finished Ichigo started to raise his reiatsu.

"What is this spiritual pressure?" Renji said as he and the students, the instructor, and Hisana fell to their knees except for Byakuya and Rukia. The class and the instructor didn't notice that Rukia is still standing because they have their heads down.

As Ichigo was finished, everyone that was down now stood up and eyes are wide including Byakuya's noticing Ichigo's missing reiatsu. Ichigo went back to the line as everyone else took their turns releasing their zanpakuto's. Once they were done, they sent down on the wooden deck as their instructor asked Ichigo a question.

"Ichigo. How do you have so much power for a beginner?"

Ichigo pulled out the same device that he showed Byakuya and Hisana. Everyone that didn't know was shocked.

"Do not and I repeat **DO NOT** tell anybody what you just saw. If you do, I will kill you," Ichigo said in a seriously deadly tone.

Everybody nodded still shocked.

"Byakuya do you still have that Kido up?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes, why" Byakuya asked.

"Listen up I still have something to show you and do not tell anybody what you about to see and what you do see don't attack," Ichigo said.

Everybody nodded once again interested to see what Ichigo is about to show them except for Rukia.

"I have Hollow powers in me," Ichigo said as he put his Hollow mask on his face.


End file.
